


How to save a life

by Morgana_Mikaelson



Series: Life-Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Redemption, Odin's A+ Parenting, Thanos is not pleased, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Mikaelson/pseuds/Morgana_Mikaelson
Summary: Odin decides to punish Loki for all his crimes on Midgard, by sentencing him to join the Avengers and save a number of human lives that he (and the Chitauri) had killed in the past. Authorized translation from Fanfiktion.de





	How to save a life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to save a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321165) by curiosity. 



> Original: curiosity
> 
> (fanfiction.de/s/50239fec00021b1606813498/1/How-to-save-a-Life)
> 
> Translation: Morgana-Mikaelson,
> 
> Beta: A friendly neighborhood beta
> 
> BN: Translated with permission from the original author from German to English. I am sorry for every mistake I made during translation, English is not my, nor my beta's, native language. I am still searching for someone willing to beta-read this because my friend can't do it all the time.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy the translation and I won't keep you from reading!
> 
> AN (Original): After long thinking, I decided to add the songs I listened to while writing.
> 
> Here's number 1: Trouble- Pink

A new member?" Clint looked curious. As well as the other Avengers.

It didn't happen every day that Fury decided to call all of them to the Stark Tower because there would be a new member welcomed into the Avenger-Initiative. So, by all means, everyone has to be present for them to adjust to this new member.

Tony shrugged. "So he told me at least."

"And why has Fury told you before all of us, that we are getting a new member?" asked Steve. He doesn't appear to be really offended, his expression showing more suspicion than anything else. Understandable, if you, the leader of the team, aren't notified first of such an important event.

"Because he will be living here," exclaimed Tony. "Here in Stark tower. And I can't simply allow him to stroll through the building on his own. Or Manhattan. Fury told me he is not from here."

"And of course nobody knows Manhattan better than the Iron Man." Natasha raised a single eyebrow speculatively.

"Hey, I know the town better than all of you! As well as the dark corners you wouldn't dare to enter."

"That, I believe mister I-make-party-whenever-I-want immediately.", shot Natasha amused back.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. Bruce, who was near Tony, just shook his head and straightened his glasses while he turned a page in his book. That guy had the calm to just read throughout the whole discussion about the unknown identity of the new Avenger, who Fury apparently wanted to drop like a camouflaged bomb on the group.

But as Tony remembered the interesting phone call from his not so charming superior, he didn't miss the pressed and tense tone in his voice. Honestly, he sounded like he had to force the words out of his mouth with a clipped tone usually reserved for Tony's mischief, which for once didn't entertain Tony as much as it otherwise would have.

What kind of person was this mysterious "hero", and what were they capable of?

Tony looked at his watch. The delivery of the new member was planned at four. Now it was already half past four. He apparently didn't like punctuality. But obviously, neither does Tony.

In the exact moment he thought this, a ping was heard on the other side of the room as the elevator doors opened. The tapping of multiple feet were heard. Tony and the others stood up from their seats – from where they usually ate- and looked expectantly in the direction of the newcomers.

But the first one who came around the corner, and wasn't really new in the group, was Thor. He approached them with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, my friends!"

"Thor?" Clint wrinkled his forehead and went to him. "Why are you here?"

"You aren't really a new aspect of this group." said Bruce smiling. Thor waved his hand.

"Oh, no worries. I am not the new person. I can't stay for long sadly. I am just here to deliver him."

"So you play delivery service?" grinned Tony. "Does that happen in Asgard when someone messed up? You are playing mailman? Thor, what did you do?"

Thor shook his head. "Nothing, Like I said, I am merely here to bring you your new Member. I am sure he will be a worthy replacement for me." Tony crossed his arms before his chest.

"So, don't keep us guessing. Who is the new one?"

Thor cleared his throat and suddenly looked embarrassed. Then he turned around and waved somebody over who was waiting behind the corner. And apparently didn't come, because Thor waved energetically and slightly irritated. Finally, the steps resumed their path once again...

And for the first time in a long time and that really must have been ages ago, Tony couldn't form words.

Just for a few seconds.

Because on _his_ floor, in _his_ group room and in _his_ home in a long black coat and a face like the world was ending... stood no one else than Loki.

_"Are you kidding me?!"_


End file.
